


Tethered Together

by ParadoxicallyAnonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, M/M, NSFW, demon character, porn with minor plot, so u fucc ur demon instead, when you want some fucc but your demon wont let you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicallyAnonymous/pseuds/ParadoxicallyAnonymous
Summary: “Why can’t you just do it with me?!”Westir was silent, a mixture between confusion and shock rested on his face. “You’re.” He paused, trying to finish his hastily stationing train of thought. -You’re not real- he wanted to say, used to accepting the other as some form of his imagination, though he knew he wasn’t.“You’re a demon.”“So?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, human x demon - Relationship, pavier malcah, westir exocoe
Kudos: 8





	Tethered Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a beginning note:   
> These are two of my original characters in a sort of AU universe to what they're normally in. Westir is an 18-year-old human, and Pavier is a demon who has been tethered to Westir his entire life. Think 'Beyond Two Souls' sort of thing if you've seen that.   
> Nobody but Westir can see or interact with Pavier, though Pavier has the ability to potentially injure others or interact with objects if he really wishes to. 
> 
> The art attached was drawn by me like.. over a year ago. 
> 
> The porny stuff will be in the next chapter. *fingerguns*

[(ART DRAWN FOR THIS FIC)](https://imgur.com/iNUk6LQ)

“I don’t see why I can’t!” 

“Because you’re  **mine!”**

Westir gave the demon across the room a sharp glare. He was 18! He had a goddamn right to fuck around and be a damn teenager! “I’m not yours. It’s not my fault you're stuck with me. I’d throw you away if I could.” He gritted his teeth and shifted his eyes to stare at the wall instead. He’d dealt with Pavier his whole damn life and they both knew he couldn’t just get rid of him. They were stuck together. Bound. Whatever it was, he’d gotten used to having to live with the asshole, but he was getting damn tired of not being able to live his damn life.

Pav spoke up now, annoyance in his voice, “Why is it so important to you to get all close with people?”

“That’s what humans  **do** Pav, we need fucking socialization.” 

“No. Why is it so necessary for you to try rubbing up against people like that blonde asshole?” 

He was talking about a guy in Westir’s English class. He’d somehow managed to get close enough to the dude where he’d been up for fucking around, but of course his personal fucking cockblocker had to interrupt shit. Westir had another scratch across his stomach because of it, which if the sudden pain wasn’t enough to kill his mood, having to deal with that guy seeing fresh fucking scratch marks he couldn’t explain would. At least Pav had been decent enough not to wound the other guy. 

“I’ve gone through the entirety of high school thus far as pure as a fucking kitten because of you, and I want to have some goddamn fun!” He dug his nails into his bedsheets, shooting another glare at Pav.

“Well I wouldn’t be able to do that stuff either because of  _ you _ .” Pav retorted, not with a particularly confident tone.

Westir rolled his eyes at the statement. “You wouldn’t be able to anyway! People can’t fucking see you, and if they did they’d shit their pants, not get ready to fucking bone- and either way I’m pretty fucking sure you don’t even  _ have _ the fucking feelings humans do!” 

Pav managed to seem hurt by this, but Westir paid no mind. 

“You’re not scared of me.” 

Westir let a huff of air out, “Yeah because I’ve lived with you literally my entire life.” 

Pav seemed to be thinking, tail flicking back and forth quickly. 

“I have feelings humans do. I have the same feelings you do. I’m not that different.” 

“You feel mad, sad, happy and shit but you apparently have yet to fucking understand that humans have needs! Maybe I just wanna get laid before I’m in my 20’s! Or  _ ever  _ for that matter, since it doesn’t seem like you’re going to let that fucking happen!” 

Pavier’s tail stopped flicking abruptly. 

“Why’s it have to be with the annoying fucks at school? Why do you need someone else to help you?!” 

Another groan from Westir, followed by a firm facepalm. “That’s how getting laid works, idiot.” 

“I  _ know _ that!-” Pavier growled, baring his teeth at the other, who was used to it at this point and wasn’t moved in the slightest. “Why can’t you just do it with me?!” 

…

Westir was silent, a mixture between confusion and shock rested on his face. “You’re.” He paused, trying to finish his hastily stationing train of thought.  _ You’re not real  _ he wanted to say, used to accepting the other as some form of his imagination, though he knew he wasn’t. 

“You’re a  _ demon _ .”

“So?” 

“So I can’t imagine how that fucking works! And it's you!” 

“What’s wrong with me?!” 

“I don’t know! I grew up with you! You’re like a really shitty brother!” 

Pavier growled again at that. “I’m not your brother- If you want to do shit so badly why can’t it be with me?” 

Westir didn’t know really. He supposed he  _ could _ . But. He shook that thought from his head quickly, it was just weird. Pav was a fucking demon. Westir had concluded that at some point. His own personal demon apparently, regardless of if they got along or not. He’d consider Pav his friend, really. Friends don’t fuck. Sure, there was something oddly attractive about how the other had filled out during his demon equivalent puberty. He was muscular, even though that shithead did nothing but follow him around every day. He was attractive in a weird way, Westir would admit to himself. In a weird kind of sci-fi porn way or something. 

He also had no fucking clue what demons were packing down there. Pavier was a he, sure, but did that matter to demons.? It’s not like Westir had ever asked to see Pav’s demon dick or anything. The thought kind of horrified him. 

“Are you even capable of fucking someone, dude.?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Like. Do you got a dick-?” Westir cursed at the redness in his face. Thankfully that was an appropriate fucking reaction to asking someone if they had a damn dick.

“Yes??! What the fuck do you think I have?!” 

Well that settled that at least. 

“I don’t know?! I don’t exactly sit around thinking about what’s in your pants!” 

Pav was silent, tail flicking once more in thought. 

“Can we try it. I want to.” 

Even though Westir knew that’s what this entire conversation had been about, the others words still had him tensing up. This wasn’t going to be like some hookup he could have at school though- if he did this, there wouldn’t be any way he could forget about it or shove it under the rug. He couldn’t just forever avoid the dude. Pavier was literally tethered to him by some fucking invisible force. If he did this he’d have to live with the fucking consequences and he really wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with his demon trying to fuck him again for the rest of his life. 

“Dude if we did that shit there’d be no take-backs. We’re literally stuck together, what if we fucking regret it.” 

Pavier shrugged, “Then we get over it. It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” 

_ If you don’t want it to. _

Did Pav want it to mean something?? 

“Do you  _ want _ it to mean something??” 

Another shrug from the demon, who’d gradually shimmied his way close enough to plop himself down on the bed by Westir’s feet.

“I don’t know. It’s not like I could ever find anyone else. I don’t know anyone else. I don’t really want to bother knowing anyone else.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not a good enough reason.” 

“It’s  **a** reason.”

Westir shrugged, not giving a following reply. Pav took this as a cue to keep talking.

“You’re attractive.”

Westir raised an eyebrow at that, turning to look Pav in the eye. “Yeah?” 

A nod, “Yeah. Those extras at school don’t deserve you.” 

“And you do?” 

“Yeah. We’re bound, so yeah. I deserve you more than anyone else.” 

Westir didn’t really like the sound of that, but he ate up the compliment eagerly. “You’re not awful looking. For a demon.” 

“You don’t have anything to compare me to. Neither do I.” 

“Touche.” Westir didn’t really want to talk. He’d practically made up his mind at this point because he’d contributed to the segway conversation. It could be just a quick fuck or whatever and it really didn’t have to mean anything. It wouldn’t mean anything to Westir, he at least knew that much. Attractive or not, he didn’t really want to be a demon’s fucktoy forever. He happened to find other humans attractive, and would much rather actually be in a relationship with one.

Pavier hadn’t replied after Westir’s retort, opting to slowly crawl his way over to the other boy, eyes looking dangerously lustful. The demon pushed Westir’s shoulders down until his back was flush with the mattress beneath him, as he slowly moved in closer. Westir couldn’t think of anything to say, his breath hitching at the weight of the other on top of him. He just stared back into those dark eyes, trying to imitate their expression. 

This was quickly getting to the point of ‘too-far,’ but Westir couldn’t stop himself, deciding on the whim that if he was going to do this- they better damn get on with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to wrap up this chapter since I wrote this fic over a year ago and hadn't planned on doing a multi-chapter type thing.. so like. Take what I gave you and continue to the next chapter when I post it oop-


End file.
